Bedroom Eyes
by Lailara
Summary: After the aftermath of an alien attack, T'Pol does some thinking. (This is my first Enterprise fic. Please read and review. Thanks!)


Title: Bedroom Eyes  
Author: AriellaGiselle  
Rating: mild R, descriptions of sex and intimacy  
Fandom: ST: Ent  
Pairing: Trip/T'Pol  
Summary: After the aftermath of an alien attack, T'Pol does some thinking.  
Distribution: Anyone who wants it, take it, just tell me where it's going.   
Author's notes: Thank Tony (Rodlox) for this. He challenged me to write hetsmut. :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally.  
  
Dedication: To Tony. The master of the great plot twist. Here you go, brah. :)  
  
*****  
  
Science Officer's Personal Log: August 27, 2151  
  
After the attack, we were stranded. The crew was... restless, panicked. It seemed as though no one could -- to quote Commander Tucker -- "keep their cool."  
  
That seems highly illogical to me. Environmental controls were damaged in the attack and the temperatures dropped to nearly intolerable levels. As a Vulcan, I am used to warm, humid climates, and the cold was close to unbearable.  
  
Commander Tucker picked up on my discomfort and offered to help 'alleviate it. If I had known what he had meant by that statement, I would have respectfully declined.  
  
Our actions were...hurried, frantic. I was undoubtedly not in my 'correct frame of mind.' (These human phrases are quite strange. I must ask Ensign Sato about them. It is logical that she would know as the resident linguistics officer.)   
  
Commander Tucker's offer was, ahem, kind. He put his arms around my shivering shoulders and began to rub his palms over my back. The friction warmed my muscles and surprisingly eased my tension. Once I had stopped shivering, he pulled away, the air immediately cooling where his body had been.  
  
His hands are very rough, most likely from years of training and then working on starships, but against my frozen skin, they felt soft, gentle. His fingertips on my jaw...his lips brushing against mine...his bare chest against mine...   
  
No, this recalling is not productive. It cannot be continued.  
  
Computer, end log.  
  
*****  
  
Science Officer's Personal Log: Supplemental  
  
Sleep is evasive.  
  
I am thinking about Commander Tucker again, and I do not wish to. He evokes something that is not logical, that goes against every Vulcan tradition and code of conduct. Lust. He is -- according to Lieutenant Reed -- "sex on legs." Again, I must remember to ask Ensign Sato about these colloquialisms; they are curious.  
  
Captain Archer is allowing us all shore leave at the next amiable planet, but I am in conflict as to whether I shall go or not. It is obvious that Commander Tucker would like to repeat our coupling, but I do not.  
  
I cannot lie to myself by saying that I do not think of it often, but I also cannot allow it to continue. Such a relationship would not be acceptable. He is a human, I am a Vulcan. The cultural differences would be enough to end it before it began.  
  
But...  
  
His arms, I can still feel them around me. His hands touching every inch of my skin as his tongue slipped into my... His brows furrowed in concentration as he pushed gently into my...   
  
Is it logical to be so nostalgic about an interlude such as ours? It most certainly is not. But I do not know where to begin in vanquishing these... feelings? When did they become feelings?  
  
Surely I have been around humans too long.  
  
Computer, end log.  
  
*****  
  
Science Officer's Personal Log: August 28, 2151  
  
I asked Ensign Sato about the Earth phrases. She said that those are some of the "milder ones." She familiarized me with several more, in case I should need them, she said.  
  
One of them was "bedroom eyes." I must admit, this one brings forth memories of Commander Tucker. Ensign Sato defined it as "alluring, someone that just looks at you and your knees go weak." She reminded me that that was her personal definition and that others would most likely vary.  
  
Her definition would fit for Commander Tucker. Our joining is constantly in my thoughts, and recently, I have become fixated with his eyes. They are dark, then light. It seems to depend on his "mood" or his emotions. They are quite expressive, no matter what mood he is in.  
  
It deserves further consideration.  
  
*****  
  
FIN~ 


End file.
